


Guarded (Bodyguard AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: can you write some boyguard chubby! bucky please? I’ve been looking and there’s lack of them and you’re the queen of chubby!bucky fics
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 13





	Guarded (Bodyguard AU)

Bucky stayed near you, but dressed casually. He didn’t want to stand out too much. He watched as you smiled and chatted with each person that approached you during the book signing. He wiped a sweaty palm down his round belly and let out a deep breath. He kept a mental list of anyone who seemed suspicious. So far, it was a twenty something young man who started asking you questions that were too personal. 

Bucky’s posture straightened when he saw your shoulders tense. You just nervously laughed and replied, “Sorry, I like to keep some parts of my life private.” You quickly signed your name in the book and handed it back, “Have a nice day! Nice meeting you!” 

The other suspicious person was a fifty year old something woman who praised how realistic your killing methods were. Again, Bucky paid close attention to you and your mannerisms. You shrunk into yourself, your shoulders tense. 

You, again, laughed off the…peculiar compliments and replied, “I like to watch and listen to true crime content to get my inspiration. Anyway, here ya go and thanks for coming!”

After a while, Tony, your agent, stepped in an announced a lunch break for you. You apologized for the break but promised your fans you’d be quick. So you followed Tony and Bucky followed behind you to the back of the book store. 

You sighed as you plopped into a chair and looked up at Bucky, “There were two people who made me feel on edge.”

He nodded, “That guy who asked you about your love life and that woman who complimented you on your realistic killing methods.”

“Bingo,” you pointed at him and slumped back, “This is insane. I mean, I appreciate how much attention my books are getting but…this isn’t the kind of attention I wanted. For someone to recreate the killings from my books…am I a bad person? Did I-”

“Y/N, no,” Bucky said with a shake of his head. He crouched at your legs and looked up at you, “You didn’t do this. Sure, your stories might have inspired them, but you didn’t make them do this. It’s all them. And the FBI, they’re gonna get whoever is behind this.”

Your eyes started to water and Bucky reached up, wiping your tears, “I just-I’m so tired of this. I’m tired of being scared. I’m tired of worrying about my friends, my family, you-”

“Nothin’s gonna happen to me, babe. And nothin’s gonna happen to those close to you. Steve, Nat, Sam, and I, we’re good at what we do. Everyone you love and care for, they’re in good hands.”

You groan and rest your head against his, “I fucking hate this. I should’ve never started writing crime novels.”

Bucky reaches up and cups your face, “We wouldn’t have met if you didn’t.”

You hum, “True. At least one good thing came out of all this madness.”

“Agreed,” Bucky pressed his lips to yours for a moment, but was interrupted by Tony clearing his throat. 

“If you two could please not eat each other’s faces, instead eat this delicious food that I ordered for you. That would be great, thanks.” he plopped takeout bags onto the table and you and Bucky snickered. 

Before getting up, Bucky pecked your lips and murmured, “I got your back,” before sitting down in his own chair to eat.


End file.
